Harry Potter Sex Stories
by superwhopotterlock13
Summary: 18 ONLY - Harry Potter Sex Stories - Harry and his friends start to become sexually active... Follow Harry as he shags every girl he can get!
1. Chapter 1 - Ginny

Harry Potter Sex Stories

Chapter 1 – Ginny

Harry was walking along one of Hogwarts many corridors thinking of all the girls he had taken a liking to over the years. Hermione, Cho Chang, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, even Ginny! What he would do to shag all of them. Just once. Maybe more than once. You never know – a few of them might do it with him at the same time!

As he walked down the grand staircase, he bumped into someone.  
'Sorry, I was deep in thought,' Harry said, turning his head. It was Ginny!  
'Its fine,' she giggled, 'you do realised your hand rubbed my pussy, right?' Harry didn't know what to say… had she felt his hand through her skirt and tights? Had it made her feel good?  
'Oh… sorry about that. I didn't mean too. Honestly!'

'It's alright, don't worry about it. I enjoyed it. Do you want to touch it some more? I'd love it. Harry Potter – the chosen one. Touching MY pussy. Taking MY virginity!' Harry considered this for a second. He knew what to say, but he didn't want to seem too keen.  
'Oh, umm. Yeah, okay. I'd love to do that,' he replied. Ginny grabbed the front of his robes and raced him back up the stairs. They raced along the charms corridor, up some more stairs and along another corridor until they came to an old broom cupboard.

'Nobody uses this anymore, it's perfect. So many things to lean me on!' Ginny yelled in excitement.

She pulled him in and slammed the door shut. She pulled out her wand and started muttering spells to keep the door locked and block out any sound – so nobody could disturb them.  
'Now, shall we get started?' Ginny chuckled. She pulled off her robes, and the rest of her clothes until she was down to just her bra and underwear. Harry responded with wide eyes, checking out every curve on the beautiful red-heads body. He stripped down until he too was just in his underwear. They stood for a few moments, staring at each other, checking out their bodies.  
'I didn't realise you had abs Harry! All that Quidditch has made you very healthy!' She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and pulled him in closely. They kissed passionately, and exchanged saliva with their tongues.

Ginny let Harry examine her body with his hands while they kissed. Harry slipped them up her back and into her hair, then back down into her knickers. He cupped her ass cheeks and squeezed – hard. Ginny let out a moan into Harry's mouth. He squeezed some more, and let his hands slip up her back again. He undid her bra, then gave her ass a quick slap.

'Oh fuck! That felt amazing Harry, do it again,' Ginny squealed. Harry obliged. He slapped her again and again, and Ginny moaned more every time. Harry put her down, and she removed her bra. Harry stood staring at her C cup-sized tits. Her nipples were as hard as his dick. Ginny grabbed his hands and placed them on her boobs. Harry started to play with them, his erection getting bigger as he did. He licked them until they were dripping with his saliva.

'Let me see that cock of yours, Harry!' Ginny said. Harry stood up and dropped his boxers. Ginny's eyes widened in delight and surprise.

'I never knew you were so big!' She yelled.

'A solid 8 and a half inches Ginny,' Harry said. Ginny walked forward, got on her knees and took hold of Harry's hard dick. This was the first blow job she had given, and this was Harry's first time getting one. Slowly, Ginny stuffed the cock into her mouth. Eventually, she got the whole of it in, only gagging slightly. Harry moaned loudly, for a virgin Ginny really knew what she was doing. She had started licking his head, while stroking his shaft with her hands. She engulfed the entire thing again and started sucking as fast as she could.

Harry was close to coming, and he had the feeling Ginny could sense it too, as she had stopped blowing him.  
'Take my virginity, Harry Potter!' She sat down on a box lying in the corner, lifted her legs and spread her pussy lips. Harry's erection grew a little more. He walked over to her, and positioned himself so his dick was inches from her entrance. He was about to enter when a thought occurred to him.  
He lowered his head – and started licking her out! She moaned louder than ever as his tongue slid in and out and all around her pussy. She was close to her first ever orgasm and Harry wasn't going to stop until she got there.  
'Oh, oh, oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah, Harry! I'm coming, I'm coming! I'M COMING!' Her juices sprayed all over Harrys face. She tasted great. He repositioned himself and entered her pussy before she knew it. She screamed out in pain, and a little blood dripped out of her down Harry's cock.

'Does it hurt?' He asked her.

'Yes, a lot. But that doesn't matter. I want you Harry. Carry on. Fast and hard!' Ginny screamed. She was ready. Even though she wanted it hard and fast, Harry started slow at first. She pulled him in making him go deeper and they cried out in pleasure together. It was the best feeling in the world.

'Oh yeah! Fuck, oh yeah!' They both cried every so often. Ginny's pussy was so tight, and that gave Harry even more pleasure.  
Harry couldn't help himself, he was enjoying it so much he gave Ginny no warning. He pulled out and came all over her tits and face. Ginny didn't seem to mind. She licked up every last drop and smiled.

'You taste amazing,' she said.  
They both cuddled up together for a while, it was lucky that they had done this after dinner, they had been at it for ages!  
'That was the best,' Harry said.

'Yes, we should do it again sometime soon,' Ginny said. She redressed and left, but turned and winked before she did.  
Harry had a feeling this year at Hogwarts would be even more unforgettable and enjoyable than any other…


	2. Chapter 2 - Hermione

Harry Potter Sex Stories

Chapter 2 – Hermione

Ginny was sat in the Common Room telling Hermione all about how she had finally fucked Harry. Hermione wasn't as enthusiastic as Ginny hoped she would be.  
'Are you sure he didn't get any cum inside you? Even the smallest amount can get you pregnant,' Hermione explained to Ginny.  
'I know, Hermione!' Ginny replied, 'He came on my tits and face, not in my pussy. Stop your worrying. Why don't you get out there and find a fuck of your own?' Hermione thought about what Ginny said for a second.  
When she came to a conclusion she said, 'D'you know what Ginny? You're right. See you later!' She left through the portrait hole leaving Ginny sat alone by the fire.

Harry was in the library, trying to revise for an upcoming pop quiz Snape had worn them they would have in their next DATDA class.  
He looked up to see Hermione walking towards him, an evil smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the corridor.  
'Hermione! Get off. What are you doing?' Harry yelled.  
'Seeing if you're as good as Ginny says you are,' Hermione replied.  
'You want to have sex with me?' Harry asked.  
'Yes!' Harry didn't decline the offer. A fuck was a fuck.  
They came to an old and unused Charms classroom after searching for 10 minutes. Hermione drew out her wand and locked the door, casting an anti-noise charm so no one would hear them.  
Hermione turned to face Harry, pulled him in tight and kissed him fiercely, sticking her tongue down his throat. Harry's hands slipped up her back and undid her bra. It was still difficult but he was getting better at it. Hermione slipped her hands down Harry's chest and down to his trousers. She slowly unzipped them and pulled them down, his boxers along with them. She felt something pop out and brush against his leg. He had an erection.  
'Ohhh somebody's excited,' Hermione giggled. She removed her top and bra, and let Harry admire her C cup tits. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the left one. Harry's penis grew a bit more. They were perfect. If he didn't control himself, he would cum before they had even started. He removed is top and finished taking off his trousers and boxers, along with his shoes and socks. Hermione took off her shoes and tights, but left her skirt on. She bent down, and wrapped her hands around Harry's shaft and started playing with it.  
'Ohhh yeah Hermione,' Harry moaned. She slowly placed it in her mouth and sucked it slowly. The more speed she picked up, the better it got.  
'OH FUCK! Oh Hermione that is brilliant. You are amazing at this… oh yeah, oh fuck yeah,' Harry yelled in delight. Harry was close to ejaculating, Hermione obviously sensed this too because she stopped.  
'Harry, your cock is amazing, it's so big and tastes AMAZING!' Hermione said. Harry grinned to himself, he could see her pussy juices dripping down her leg. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on a desk and started licking her pussy.  
'OHHH YEAH HARRY! JUST THERE THAT'S IT! OHH FUCK OH YEAH!' Harry thought Hermione tasted great.

Harry finished licking Hermione's pussy and readied his cock at her entrance.  
'Put it it…' Hermione said, so Harry did. Slowly. He eventually hit something and pushed against it. This caused Hermione to scream out in pain. Eventually, Harry managed to push through, a little blood dripping out. Hermione had just lost her virginity. Harry continued to thrust in and out, but slowly so as not to hurt her more.  
'Does it still hurt?' He asked her.  
'Not so much now,' Hermione said, 'you can pick up the pace a bit.' That was what Harry did. He thrust faster and faster.  
'Oh Harry THIS IS AMAZING! OH YEAH IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD. KEEP IT COMING BABY. OH YEAH SHIT OH FUCK YEAH!' Hermione screamed. It was good they had the anti-sound spell, otherwise the whole school would hear them. Harry was building up to ejaculating again, so he told Hermione.  
'Come in my mouth,' Hermione suggested cheekily. Harry pulled out and quickly placed his cock back into the warm mouth of his friend. She sucked harder than ever. Soon enough, Harry had cum and filled her mouth with his hot sticky substance. Hermione swallowed every last bit, and even cleaned Harry's cock for him.  
'That was fucking amazing Harry, we need to do it more often! You're as good as Ginny said you are,' Hermione said.  
Harry was definitely up for that.


End file.
